Angry Birds (Lost Online Variations, 2009-2014
本页面与Lost Media Archive中的同名条目同步更新，每次更新同步一次* Please note that in 2020, Flash will be discontinued, so cache these games while you still can, and upload them to FlashPoint ! Angry Birds is a game beloved by many. It has had a few versions that can be played online. Currently, majority of the official online versions of the game have been discontinued and are lost. As of now, only 4 official online versions of the game remain (Angry Birds Friends, Venatus Angry Birds, Angry Birds Volcano and Angry Birds for Facebook+Messenger), with Chrome being cache-able, and Volcano being free-to-play. The reason most of the online games were shut down was because Rovio wanted to focus more on mobile gaming rather than PC gaming. List of games Playable * Angry Birds Friends (Still up, cannot be played without Facebook, you can play the webgl version here ) * Venatus Angry Birds (Playable ad, play on https://mraid.io/projects/rovio-angry-birds-radox/, download at https://github.com/TwilightSparkleLover/AngryBirdsRadox, here is the gameplay:) * Angry Birds Volcano (Still playable, direct link found by Wikia User TacoDew, play on http://fazer22-dot-latest-dot-angrybirds-fazer.appspot.com/AngryBirdsFazer.jsp *but not fazer.angrybirds.com*) *Note: Angry Birds Volcano doesn't work in Chrome, even through it saids "Install Google Chrome, a fast browser from Google that comes with Flash built-in."* * Angry Birds for Facebook+Messenger (Available on Facebook's Instant Games platform. Can be played here: https://www.facebook.com/instantgames/play/1825153594465039) Found * Angry Birds Chrome (Discontinued, found as of 4/8/17, can be cached. https://archive.org/details/abchromeoffline) * Angry Birds Heikki (Discontinued, found by Wikia user David Ganon, 3/30/2019. Click to play.) * Angry Birds Breakfast 1 + 2 (Discontinued, found by Wikia user AngryBirdsBiggestFan2345, download exe files at https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hdrPm-uiuKJ6pCoKKFqaBkQVH2VtAhOv/view?usp=drivesdk) Lost *Angry Birds Breakfast 3 (Discontinued, lost) *Angry Birds Telepizza (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Heikki (The found SWF file isn't Working, Lost) * Angry Birds Star Wars Facebook 1+2 (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Chrome (Discontinued, could be lost) * Angry Birds Wonderful Pistachios (Discontinued, could be lost) * Angry Birds Vuela Tazos (Possibly discontinued, but lost) * Angry Birds Cheetos (Unknown, lost) * Angry Birds Lotus F1 Team (Closed, lost) * Angry Birds McDonald's (As of now, the address mcd.angrybirds.com redirects to angrybirds.com, so it could be closed) * Angry Birds Volcano (The website redirects to the Angry Birds website, lost) * Angry Birds Coca-Cola (Same as before, the website redirects to the Angry Birds website, so it could possibly be closed. You can watch the trailer below) * Angry Birds Fuji TV (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Ultrabook Adventure (Unknown, has some assets on the OS X version of Angry Birds Seasons.) * Angry Birds Philadelphia Eagles (Unknown, lost) * Angry Birds Google+ (Closed along with Google+ Gaming Service, lost) * Angry Birds Under Pigstruction (Lost Canadian beta) * Angry Birds Flash (Unreleased, Lost) Updates UPDATE 4/8/17: User 3RDCLASS told me that Angry Birds Chrome can be cached to play offline, but only has the first page of Poached Eggs. That means that if that game can be cached, the others might. Might. It's still not confirmed. See ya l8er! ;) -- TheSponge231 19:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) SUPER LATE UPDATE 3/6/19: 'User TacoDew reports that ''Angry Birds Breakfast no longer works. '''Update 3/6/19: Angry Birds Friends ''is now ''Angry Birds League. Super Late Update #2, 6/2/2019: Angry Birds Heikki is now available for play on this link: http://www.templerun2.com/games/angry-birds-heikki.swf Thanks, David Ganon! -TheSponge231 6/2/2019 UPDATE: 6/24/19: I tried playing Angry Birds Heikki and even though it does work, the loading bar doesn't progess, so I hope someone can help SUPER LATE UPDATE #3 8/25/2019 TacoDew tolds me Angry Birds Volcano can play on third-party website (without permission with Rovio). --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 10:58, August 25, 2019 (UTC) ANGRYBIRDSBIGGESTFAN2345 SAYS THERE ARE SOME ASSETS OF ULTRABOOK ADVENTURE IN THE OS X VERSION OF ANGRY BIRDS SEASONS. HE WILL RECREATE IT IF SOMEONE UPLOADED THEM. THANKS! (I USE CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY) --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 12:48, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Jack3010 may has Angry Birds Breakfast 3, so try to find it. Everyone wants to play. --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 05:59, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Dont have backup files of telepizza, the disks were destroyed for being unlicensed and decided to focus on ultrabook adventures recreation. --Jack3010 Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Video Games Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation